


Parental Approval

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Rebuilding the Hale House [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski Doesn't Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells her father she's moving in with Derek. It goes as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Approval

It was awkward, sitting her father down to tell him she was moving in with Derek. Scott’s mother knew about werewolves, so he had just told her he was moving into one of the cottages he had told her about and that was that. Lydia and Jackson had just told their parents that they had found a nice place to live and that was that. Their parents were the epitome of hands-off. Erica and Boyd had just announced that they were moving in together and their parents had been more or less accepting of it. It was hardly unheard-of in Beacon Hills for high school sweethearts to move in together after graduation. Stiles was telling her conservative, normal, gun-carrying father that his baby girl was moving in with her 24, twenty four!, year old boyfriend. This was not going to go well.

“Well, obviously you have news,” her father broke the silence.

“I’m not pregnant,” Stiles announced, “Before you freak out. However, you might not like the news anyway.”

“It’s the small things,” he murmured. Stiles nodded.

“I’m moving in with Derek after graduation,” she forced the words out. Her father stared blankly at her.

“Moving in with Derek?” his voice was weak with shock.

“I am eighteen,” Stiles replied quietly, slouching down in her seat.

“Moving in?” he repeated. “I thought you were going to college.”

“I am still going to college,” Stiles chuckled nervously, “That is definitely still in the plans. I just, I’m going to have my home base with Derek instead of here. I’m not going to not go to college. That’d be silly.”

“Okay…” her father dragged the word out, obviously searching for words. Stiles’ leg started bouncing in a nervous twitch. She was doing this regardless, but she wanted her father’s approval. Perhaps he sensed that and was trying to reign in his initial impression of the fucking hell you are.

“Daddy?” Stiles queried almost silently.

“When hell freezes over!” he exploded. “You are my baby girl and you are not moving in with some idiot that you just started dating a few weeks ago. Especially with a six year age gap! You have your whole life ahead of you. If he’s the right guy, he’ll still be there in four years, after you’ve finished college. You don’t need to be distracting yourself from your studies by getting too serious too fast with your first boyfriend. How do you even know that he’s going to stick around any length of time?” Stiles had been expecting the onslaught. She had not expected some of those protests.

“Derek’s been around for three years already, Dad,” she pointed out. “He’s not going anywhere. And we may have only started dating a few weeks ago, but he isn’t a stranger. Not to be scandalous, but wouldn’t it be more distracting not to figure out how serious this is before there’s a distance aspect?”

“You don’t need to move in to figure out how serious it is. You just need to have a conversation.”

“But daddy, you always taught me to trust actions instead of words because men lie,” Stiles tried to refute him. Her father looked more than a little irritated by her throwing his words back at him.

“So you heard that but not that Derek Hale was too old for you?” he grumbled. “I don’t like it. How would you pay for school if I didn’t?”

“Derek is rich and he already offered because it would be a burden to you and isn’t to him. I never really answered him,” Stiles admitted. “And you know I got a good scholarship, so I would be able to cover the rest myself by working full time during the summer and part-time during the school-year.” They stared at one another over the dining room table. Stiles was fidgeting nervously. Her father looked tired and worn.

“I get the feeling you’re moving in with him no matter what I say,” he muttered. “Why do I have that feeling?”

“Because I probably will,” Stiles answered honestly. “Unless you say something ridiculously extreme and actually mean it.”

“You know I wouldn’t disown you for anything less than getting caught for murder,” her dad chuckled. Stiles smiled weakly.

“I just want your approval, Daddy. He really is a good guy.”

“Well then, why isn’t he here with you?”

“Because it would have freaked you out and you would have just been blathering about being too young to be a grandfather for us to actually even get to the topic at hand.” That was also the gospel truth. Her father conceded the point with a wry grin. Stiles counted it as a tentative win. At least he seemed to be discussing instead of laying down orders and edicts.

“Fine,” he shook his head. “I don’t like it. I would much rather you not do it. However, I’m not going to cut you off or disown you or stop speaking to you. So, if you’re going to do it anyway, you will.”

“I really do love you, Daddy,” Stiles sighed. She had so wanted her father’s approval of something beyond her academics, but she had known this was the most likely end of the conversation.

“I love you too, Stiles,” he sighed. “Why do you have to grow up so fast?” It was rhetorical. Stiles felt her heart crumble as her father slowly got up and left the room. She let her head fall into her arms on the table as the tears fell.


End file.
